


Would You like some Pepperoni with That?

by SansyFresh



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Light Hurt/Comfort, Racism, pizza place au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Asgore is used to worse days, at least. This one ends up being pretty good.





	Would You like some Pepperoni with That?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for AudioArmada, who came up with this AU lol Its not exactly the same, since this is more a generic Pizza Place?? they have stone ovens lol
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy ^^

The sun was just starting to cross the border of the far off mountains when the truck pulled up to the store. The lights switched off just before the engine rumbled to a quiet halt, the door opening and Asgore stepping out in all his great largeness. To some, his hawaiian print shirt and khakis may have seemed unprofessional and maybe even unclean, but this was how he always opened the store. Brushing a paw over his chin as he studied the front of the building, he padded over to where a large brick sat on the sidewalk, right under a spotless window. 

He supposed the unbreakable glass was a decent investment after all. 

Digging his ring of keys out from his pockets, each jingled merrily as he riffled through them to find the one that matched the back door. Finally finding the one marked with a large ‘B’ in sharpie, he chuckled as it fit into the lock, turning smoothly. All at once he was met with the smell of heating ovens and grease, the smell never really able to be washed out of the walls no matter what his most excitable employees did to clean. Shutting the door firmly behind him, Asgore moved into the kitchens, stopping to watched a practiced Grillby at work starting up the brick ovens and making sure each had enough logs for the day. 

“Good morning, old friend. Do we have enough logs for the rest of the weekend?” Asgore smiled as Grillby sighed, looking through their stockpile.

_ ‘We are good for now.’ _ was Grillby’s reply through flickering hands. Asgore nodded, then moved past the ovens and the prep stations to the front, where a small, smiling skeleton was waiting at the front door, as he always did. Asgore grinned as he unlocked the door to let him in, shaking his head as Sans shuffled inside like always. 

“You do know you can come in through the back door, Sans? It is always unlocked by the time you arrive.” This was an old argument, if he could even call it that. As usual, Sans gave him a mischievous grin and a nod, and though he knew Sans understood, he also knew it would be the same the next day. “Just so you know. The dough is ready to be prepped?” 

Sans shuffled, unhurried, to the back, Asgore watching him off with a tired smile. He knew the dough would be ready for the first customers. Resigning himself to his own duties, Asgore retired slowly to his office, squeezing through the already widened door to sit at his small desk full of papers and a large computer. It was touch screen, a handy customization by Alphys when it was obvious the tiny mouse that came with the keyboard would be less than helpful with his giant paws. 

Flipping through a few papers, all old receipts and leases and things, Asgore worked through a few catalogs of things before his watch beeped that it was near time that the other two would be arriving. From previous experience, it would be better for him to be there to greet them, than for them to show up unmonitored. Papyrus had a level skull on his shoulders, but Undyne could convince him to try things no one would ever do in their right minds. 

Standing from his small office chair (and wondering how large they made them custom), Asgore scooped up the most retired receipts and tossed them in his garbage can on his way through. Squeezing back through the door way, Asgore sighed happily to himself as he heard the loud clamoring of noise through the walls. As he came to the front, two pairs of eyes landed on his form, Undyne crowing in victory as Papyrus waved happily. Much like Sans, neither of them ever used the unlocked back door, but unlike Sans Asgore knew the reason why.

He was more than certain them needing to be let in every morning was some ruse to keep him from being holed up in his office too long. It was a noble effort, and one that he appreciated.

“Good morning, friends, how did you sleep last night?” Asgore asked as he unlocked and opened the door, Undyne’s head tilted as she listened. 

“I slept awesome! Pap stayed over for an anime marathon, it was great!” Undyne pumped her fists, apparently still a bit over hyped on whatever sugar and carbs they’d ingested the night before.

“Yes, because we all love shows for babies. Good morning Asgore!” Papyrus winked conspiratorially as Undyne screamed in raging agony, gripping him in a headlock and giving him a healthy round of friendship wrestling. Asgore waited patiently for the two of them to work out their aggression, shutting the door behind them with a soft click. 

“Well I’m glad you two were having fun. We’ve got a few online delivery orders set for 10:45, if you don’t mind setting those up.” Asgore watched with a discreet grin as both of them took off towards the prepping stations in the kitchens, each throwing an “Yes sir!” over their shoulders.

After each online order was prepped and the dishes were sent to Grillby to cook, Papyrus set about the morning prep of cleaning everything until it sparkled. Undyne did more with the food prep, making sure the salad bar was fully stocked, the sides were all prepared with the right sauces at the ready, and that the online orders were cooked through by the time the store opened. Asgore oversaw all of it, catching little glimpses of Sans moving here or there through the chaos, though he wasn’t sure what he was doing exactly. 

Eventually, later he’d find some random thing fixed or something in his office done when he’d left it before. Sans was a good employee, most of the time. 

At 10:30 on the dot, Asgore flipped the sign outside to ON, the red lights flashing up. Unlocking the door, he brushed his paws together as he glanced around the restaurant. Everything seemed to be in place, all the tables and chairs clean and in position, the salad bar gleaming with lettuce and cheese and olives and dressings. The smell of cooking pizza and pastas and bread lowed from the kitchens, filling the restaurant with warmth and invitation. 

Sighing to himself, Asgore settled in for another long day at work.

Sans left with the ordered pizzas at 10:45 in his little delivery car, the tiny warming over in the back insulated against burning down his seats. Of course he returned, as always, 20 minutes later, even though the drive had been nearly half an hour one way. Alphys showed up around 11, touting her bag of water bottles and snack bars for everyone so they wouldn’t be tempted to munch on the goods. She settled herself by the phone up front, so she could both keep an eye on the tables and get any calls that came for orders. 

Of course, not everyone had the patience to listen to a monster who stuttered as much as she did. Or even a monster at all.

Asgore had been in his office when the sounds of screaming came through his door. He was right next to the front desk, and so knew that someone was yelling at his poor employee again. Standing to his full height, Asgore moved out to the front, where Alphys was cowering behind a menu, a tall, woman human holding the hand of a child who looked like they’d rather be anywhere else. She was all but screaming about something, spit flying, her eyes wild.

This was something Asgore did not tolerate in his restaurant. So, stepping up beside Alphys, he put his hand on her shoulder for support. 

“May I ask what the problem here is, ma’m?” 

The woman sneered at his calm question, shoving a receipt in his face. “This hag of a monster said I owe 50 dollars! There’s no fucking way I owe that much, she should be fired for trying to steal my money!” She gave Alphys a look, one that promised pain.

Asgore studied the receipt, and, taking a heaving breath, laid it gently back down on the table. “Ma’m, you do realize you ordered three large pizzas, two with special custom recipes and one with stuffed crust, all three of them with at least three toppings, as well as two appetizers and three large drinks?”

The human stopped, seemingly gobsmacked he’d actually checked instead of immediately kissing butt to keep her as a customer. 

“I’ll have to ask that you pay your bill, and take your leave, and never come back to this restaurant. I will not tolerate anyone screaming at my employees, am I understood?” Asgore stared down at her with disappointment in his gaze, but even as she all but threw her card at Alphys, storming out with her child in tow and a look of rage on her face, Asgore knew there would be more trouble. 

“I’ll keep an eye out for her.” A deep voice called out softly from beside him, Asgore looking down to find Sans watching the woman as she drove down the road. 

“Thank you, Sans.” 

~.~

It was just at the end of lunch time when the door opened with a jangle, Asgore looking up to find his favorite human all but running past the front desk to reach him. Opening his arms, he grunted as Frisk dove head first into them with a breathy giggle. Laughing himself, Asgore glanced up to find Toriel smiling and talking with Alphys. Looking back down at a happily smiling Frisk, Asgore tousled their hair with one paw.

“How is my little flower? Has Toriel been teaching you well?”

Frisk nodded quickly, signing that ‘ _ Mom brought me for lunch. For a treat. _ ’ Asgore nodded conspiratorially, smiling as Frisk went to the back to greet everyone. Standing once more, Asgore moved to the front, where Toriel was watching him with a smile. 

“Out and about for a treat, Frisk said they were?” Asgore grinned as Toriel laughed, the sound still as pretty as the first time he’d heard it. Those days were long past now, though. Long past but still sweet to remember. 

“Indeed! Frisk has done very well in their studies recently, and I wanted to treat them to some fine greasy food for once.” Leaning forward, Toriel lowered her voice a little. “They also wanted to see everyone for a few minutes at least, they get so little time with them outside of seeing them here or the weekends.”

Asgore nodded, smile soft. He knew how Frisk loved all the monsters they’d befriended.

Soon enough Papyrus was carrying Frisk out on his shoulder, both of them smiling happily as Frisk signed what they’d been up to and if they could have a little extra pepperoni on their pizza, please.

Toriel smiled as they came back over to her, snuggling into her side as they both went to find a small table for the two of them. Asgore sent Papyrus back with their order, as well as a little extra brownie on the side for their favorite human.

Frisk’s happiness was obvious as they ate, and when they and Toriel finally bid everyone goodbye even Grillby came up from the back to wave them off. 

The rest of the day was a slow one, orders filled and delivered and taken out to their customers. That night Papyrus and Undyne did a final sweep and clean for the night, putting everything back in its place before leaving, Undyne holding a weary Alphys as they walked out to their cars. Grillby slowly doused the ovens, stacking up the wood for the next day’s use, then he too left. 

Asgore finished up his paperwork for the day in silence, listening to the pipes in the building as he wrapped up filing the receipts and orders of the day. Locking up his office, he did one final sweep of the main area, and, satisfied, padded to the back. Opening the back door, it was a repeat of the morning as he fished out his keys, finding the one with the large ‘B’ and locking the door before climbing into his truck.

As he drove off, he stared off into the sun setting over the mountains, and let himself relax back into his seat. It’d been a beautiful day.


End file.
